Pointless
by ariannalupin
Summary: Self-insert fic with me and 4 friends, please ignore. Do not flame. Lots of pairings both het and slash. This was just for fun, it's the easiest way to share with my friends. I apologize for this posting.


Five slightly tipsy, except not really, college students wandered down a Liverpool street wondering what the hell was in that w

_AN: This story was written just for fun between four friends and myself. This is not meant to be a serious story. Please don't flame, and don't feel obligated to review and tell me this is aq pointless, self-insert. I know that it is. It's just easier for all of us to read it if it is posted here. Sorry to those who read my other fics, this has nothing to do with them, thought they are being worked on, when and if I have time._

Untitled

Five slightly tipsy, except not really, college students wandered down a Liverpool street wondering what the hell was in that water.

"What are we going to do tonight when we get back to the hostel guys?" Sami, or 'her wolfiness', asked her friends.

All the response she got was shrugs, except from Katrina, "We could go clubbing."

"Nah," came the response from the others.

"Well, I don't want to go alone," Katrina's metaphorical basset hound ears drooped. The girls continued walking when they were startled by a series of sharp cracks echoing down the empty, warehouse lined street. Men in black robes surrounded the girls, who could do nothing but stare in shocked awe.

It was Jaime who broke the silence, "Oh holy &, Death Eaters," the Death Eaters smiled beneath their masks, "that is so awesome!" The Death Eaters' faces fell.

"Aren't you afraid of us?" drawled a confused aristocratic voice.

"No, not really," Delena said. The rest of the girls just shook their heads, except Cheridan who was still hyperventilating.

Sami turned to her mousie friend, "Cher, it's okay. Really, it's not a gang, only Death Eaters." Slowly she calmed down enough to watch the proceedings with interest.

The girls were not sure how it happened, but the next moment they were standing in front of a dark throne, a bald man with red-eyes looking down at them.

"Well my Death Eaters, what do we have here?" Voldemort stared down at the five muggles, barely hiding his interest in the girls who showed no fear, and who were instead looking around with awe on their faces. Two of them were staring at Severus Snape with looks that could only be interpreted as lusty, and one of those had also latched onto Lucius. Maybe he could keep these five for entertainment before killing them.

It was then that Bellatrix came into the room with her sister, five sets of eyes turned to them, five looks of hate burned into the women, and then they burst into blue, sparkly fire. Four of the girls exchanged slightly horrified looks, but one of them only stared at the fire, "Ooh pretty…" and four exasperated voices responded, "Sami!"

"What? The fire is pretty," she shrugged.

"If you didn't notice, we just killed two people!"

"Cher-cher, calm down. The way I see it is we are having a mass hallucination, so just go with it."

Voldemort had to rethink this. These supposed muggles had just killed two pureblood women, one who was a very loyal servant, and they had done it simply by focusing dislike toward the two. He needed to keep the girls on his side and harness their powers for his own use.

He stood, "You will join my ranks."

One of the girls, a shorter one with black hair looked at him, "Was that a question or a statement?"

The one in pink answered, "I think Delena that it was a statement. How rude! Ordering guests around like that just isn't done. You all pride yourselves on being the nobility in this society yet none of you have any proper manners, didn't offer us something to drink or a place to sit down."

The one they called Sami spoke next, "I know, as if he just expects us to bow to his every whim. Like we need a man to serve!"

The one had until now been focused on Snape and Malfoy spoke up, "Guys, I think we should be trying to get out of here, after all we have work to do and the Ivy's might freak if we don't turn up in the morning."

As one they turned to him and the one girl who hadn't yet spoken opened her mouth, "Can we go yet? We really need to get back."

Voldemort had never been confronted with women like this before, and he was intrigued, "I will let you leave if you join me. If you don't I will kill you."

Five pouts formed on the girls' faces, but Sami spoke up, "I can't join you, getting a tattoo is against my religion."

Then Cher added, "I don't want to mar my body with anything like that."

Delena just nodded her head in agreement with her friend and the one with a crushes on two of his Death Eaters added, "Really the dark mark is just so tacky. A skull and a snake, how predictable."

"I can't give my mark to someone who is unwilling, but are you willing to join my ranks if I don't mark you?"

Four of the girls nodded, while the one in pink, he thought her name was Cher, shook her head no. Well Voldemort figured that the agreement of four out five was good enough and conjured little charms to go on a necklace or bracelet and gave one to each of the girls, "These charms will vibrate when I call a meeting. Try to make as many as you can."

Ever the practical one, well the _more _practical one, Katrina spoke, "Um how do we get here from wherever we are."

"I have made each charm a portkey, just hold onto it and think about being here."

--

Voldemort sat on his throne, watching his minions run to do his bidding. He nodded his head, life was good, numbers were up, and Potter hadn't caused him any trouble recently. Basking in his own glory, it took Voldemort a few minutes to realize that some of his newer female recruits were standing in front of him.

"What do you ladies need?" He had found that with this particular group it was easier to just be polite than to deal with their passive aggressive tendencies. _Bloody American students._

"My Lord, have you ever considered changing the Death Eater uniform. I mean really, all this black is so tacky," the tall brunette spoke first, she was one of the most vocal in this group of five.

"Listen Sami, I'm not going to get rid of the black robes, it a time honored tradition." He could feel a headache coming on.

"But my Lord, it wouldn't be that bad. We could have other things that are specified about the 'uniforms'," the one that spoke now, Jaime, annoyed him the most, she was brash, opinionated, and too liberal for his liking.

"NO! I WILL NOT CHANGE MY UNIFORMS!" Voldemort yelled finally getting fed up with the girls.

They shifted before huffing and leaving the throne room.

--

The next time the Death Eaters met the five students showed up late, and they were not wearing the customary black robes. Instead Sami was dressed in a deep purple robe, it looked almost black, with a black wolf prowling along the hem. Jaime had on a black robe with what looked like blood-red polka dots on it, but when he looked closer he noticed they were dark marks. Katrina had on a dress that appeared to be the night sky, a dark blue/black with twinkling stars darted across it. Delena had on a blood-red robe with a black European dragon, it looked like a Hungarian Horntail, rearing on the back. Lastly Cheridan was in a bright pink robe, but as the Death Eaters continued to stare at the girls the robe got paler, it changed colors.

"Just what do you girls think you're doing? I already told you I would not change the Death Eater robes," Voldemort was definitely in shock at this development.

"You didn't change the robes, we did. Aren't these so much better? We even made you one," Sami bounced over to him and handed him a black robe with a green and black snake lazily slithering around the bottom.

"This actually isn't-, No, just no. These are not appropriate attire for a Death Eater meeting."

"Why not?"

"Delena, it is just not professional or intimidating."

"Wanna bet?" she murmured under her breath before pulling herself up to her full height. Glaring around the room, she caused some of the younger Death Eaters to shrink back in fear. Then she smirked, "I think it worked just fine."

Voldemort sighed, "Fine, fine, you five may wear those robes, just get out of my sight. NOW!"

--


End file.
